Un pequeño secreto
by FabiaOkamiVentus
Summary: AU escolar de "La Biblia de los Caídos". Diego es, en general, un buen estudiante mientras Álex es uno de los que más desastre causa en la escuela. Pero Álex tiene un secreto que nadie más conoce y Diego será el primero en descubrirlo. (La calidad del one-shot es un poco pobre debido a que era originalmente para un desafío, pero igual, espero y les guste.)


"Prométeme que nada saldrá de entre nosotros," los ojos de Álex le rogaban junto con sus palabras. "Y-Yo…" Diego no estaba seguro de qué decir. "Yo… no puedo, soy incapaz de mentir." Los preciosos ojos de Álex se llenaron de furia, "¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Tú eres un niño bueno hasta morir! ¡No sirves de nada y ahora mi vida está arruinada!"

Las palabras de Álex le dolieron en el alma, ¡¿qué ese idiota grandulón no sabía el daño que hacían?! "¡Álex, por favor!" empezó a reclamarle Diego, pero Álex no le dejó continuar, le siseó para que se callara. "No digas nada, niño, no empeores las cosas. De por sí están jodidas por tu culpa," y con eso se puso a caminar bajo la lluvia, dejando al niño solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sara lloraba desconsoladamente en el pasillo mientras Diego la trataba de tranquilizar. Era el idiota de Álex otra vez. Diego no llevaba mucho de haber entrado en la preparatoria, de hecho era su primer año, y nunca había conocido peor patán que Álex. El tipo era insoportable y atrevido. Hasta los maestros se habían hartado de andarlo mandando a la oficina del director cada tres horas. Y lo peor es que, en el tiempo que llevaba Diego allí, Sara no era la primera chica a la cual hacía llorar. ¡¿Qué el tipo no entendía de delicadeza?!

Le caía mal que hiciera eso, pero no se metía en sus asuntos ya que todas las chicas que lloraban por su culpa eran desconocidas para Diego. Pero Sara no. Sara era una amiga muy cercana a Diego, la única que no se burlaba de él por ser el menor de la clase y la única con la que se podía llevar bien. Esta no se la iba a perdonar, aunque los músculos de Álex lo llenaran de terror, no iba a dejar que Álex se saliera con la suya.

"Ya Sara, ¿qué te hizo ese maldito?" Sara se enjugó una lágrima, insegura de si decirle o no. "¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tiene que ver con el Gris?" intuyó Diego. El Gris era el apodo que le dieron al profesor de ciencias por varias razones, entre ellas, su cabello y ojos eran tan grises como la ceniza. Diego se había fijado que Sara era un tantito cercana a ese profesor y, en lo personal, a Diego no le caía mal, le agradaba, aunque siempre era muy serio y pareciera no tener sentimientos por nada ni nadie. Era muy extraño, pero era agradable pasar un rato con él después de escuela.

Al final, después de unos segundos de silencio, Sara asintió y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus rodillas. "Ya Sara, no creo que el Gris te odie o algo por el estilo. Eres agradable y nos has ayudado bastante en las investigaciones que hacemos como parte del club. Lo que diga Álex no tiene relevancia." "Ni siquiera sabes qué me dijo," respondió Sara sin levantar el rostro. "Tiene que ver con _ése_ rumor, ¿no es así?" Sara asintió. Había un rumor que decía que el Gris y Miriam, la secretaria, tenían una especie de relación, pero nunca se había confirmado. Diego no entendía porqué a Sara le afectaba y estaba justamente analizando eso cuando notó a Álex salirse de la escuela.

La curiosidad lo invadió, "Ahí vuelvo, Sara, volveré pronto." Con eso, se fue. El día afuera estaba nublado, no había tenido buena pinta desde la mañana. Diego sigilosamente siguió a Álex hasta llegar a un bar, al cual Álex entró por la puerta trasera. El niño tuvo que contener la risa. El bar, el cual estaba algo escondido entre calles, era un bar gay. ¿Quién diría que Álex, el chico que la escuela más detestaba, trabajaría en un lugar como ése?

' _Sara se impactará al oír esto_ ,' pensó el niño. Justo estaba a punto de regresar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdido. Solo había seguido a Álex sin más, ni siquiera se fijó por qué calles iba. Diego suspiró y se sentó en el suelo mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo. "¿Buscas algo, niño?" la voz de Álex resonó desde la puerta, haciendo que Diego brincara de un susto. "¡¿Acaso me quieres matar?!" le replicó, ignorando la cara de angustia que se había poseído del hermoso rostro de Álex.

Inmediatamente, Álex lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia una bodega justo detrás del bar. Álex aventó bruscamente a Diego contra la pared. Diego sintió el miedo apoderarse de él: el golpe le dolió y estaba seguro que el agarrón que Álex le dio le iba a dejar moretones en el brazo. Con la voz temblorosa, Diego dijo, "¡No me mates! ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí?"  
"Solo una cosa," los ojos de Álex se suavizaron y suspiró. "Prométeme que nada saldrá de entre nosotros."

* * *

Álex faltó por tres días seguidos a clase. Y Diego no podía evitar pero sentirse un poco mal. Álex estaba exagerando, ¡seguro era su reputación lo que quería proteger! Pero lo que dijo y la mirada de tristeza que le dedicó a Diego lo hacían sentirse mal por espiarlo. Durantes esos tres días, Diego no dejaba de debatir en su mente el asunto de Álex. Le estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

Diego no era capaz de mentir, eso siempre ha sido un detalle suyo. Nunca ha podido ser un buen mentiroso, se le notaba por el cómo brincaba como si estuviera acalambrado al mentir y porque se ponía muy nervioso. Simplemente no podía. ¿Qué se creía Álex al llamarlo niño bueno, aparte? Diego era capaz de hacer mil y una travesuras si se lo propusiera… pero nunca se saldría con la suya, debido a su ineptitud al mentir.

Cuando Álex volvió, Diego por fin entendió porqué se había molestado con la imagen que Álex tenía de él y porqué le angustió tanto el que Álex faltara. Se quiso dar una bofetada. ¡No podía querer a Álex de esa forma! ¡Era un idiota! Con un buen físico, pero un idiota. Afortunadamente, se evitaron durante el día, así que Diego no tuvo que lidiar mucho con eso. Y prefería dejarlo así. Era mejor vivir su vida normal a tener todo un conflicto interno por Álex.

* * *

Álex no había tomado esos tres días libres porque sí. Había una razón, y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Le había dolido ver al niño lastimado después de que éste descubriera su secreto. No lo quería ver enfadado aún, así que faltó. Por esos tres días reflexionó y pensó, para al final decidirse a algo que nunca esperó hacer: disculparse. Se iba a disculpar con el niño. Y también se iba a enfrentar a algo que había crecido en su interior desde el día en que vio al niño por primera vez…

* * *

Diego estaba que se moría. Álex lo había citado en el patio de la escuela después de horario de clases. Estaba anocheciendo ya. Diego estaba seguro de que Álex le daría la paliza de su vida por espiar. Diego no le había dicho nada a nadie… excepto una parte a Sara, pero ella no contaba. Diego tragó saliva cuando notó a Álex acercarse. Consideró rápidamente sus formas de escapar. Álex podría verse hermoso bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era capaz de quebrarle la cara entera a Diego de un solo golpe.

Álex ahora estaba a dos pasos de Diego, demasiado cerca. Diego se sintió nervioso y no solo por la paliza que le esperaba. "Niño… quiero decir, Diego…" empezó Álex con una voz sorprendentemente suave. "¿S-Sí?" Diego no esperaba eso. ¿Será una trampa? Álex se quedó callado por unos instantes, "Lo siento." Diego parpadeó sorprendido. ¡¿Se acababa de disculpar con él?!

"Creo que me pasé contigo ésa vez frente al bar donde trabajo. Perdón. No es algo que cualquiera deba saber… y menos en un lugar donde ése tipo de lugares son mal vistos y, bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos," con eso ya dicho, empezó a irse. Todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada baja y se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca. A Diego lo sorprendía.

"También le debes una de estas a Sara y a toda la maldita clase," respondió sin pensar. Álex se detuvo y le volteó a ver de forma fría, "Ellos no cuentan, tú eres el único que importa allí." Diego se sintió especial… y se sonrojó al nivel que su cara parecía tomate. Álex, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó también. "¡E-Eso no quita el hecho de que lastimaste a una amiga mía!" le respondió Diego. "¡No trayes de abusar de tu estatus, maldito niño!" Álex le respondió.

"Por dios," masculló mientras siguió su camino.  
"¡Grandulón orgulloso y cobarde!" le gritó Diego.  
"¡Callate que eres peor!"  
"¿A sí? ¡Te recuerdo que yo no trabajo en un bar gay y tampoco me la paso lastimando a los demás para ocultar mi inseguridad!"  
"¡Callate o te parto el hocico!"  
Diego, por primera vez, no sintió miedo de Álex. En respuesta, rió, "Lo que tú digas, macho." Era un inicio extraño, pero Diego ahora sabía algo: quizás el deseo más profundo de su corazón no estaba tan descabellado o estúpido como originalmente creía.


End file.
